Soushou Kegawoshita
Soushou Kegawoshita *創傷 けがをした* is a formerly male, student at Akademi High who is currently female. Appearance Soushou has grey eyes and hair, due to being born with pigment loss, and now eyebrows, she wears the uniform the player chooses and wears matching Hello Kitty stockings, panties and surgeon mask. She has no boobs but she stuffs her chest to form a bust size of 1.3 to appear more feminine. She has a shorter skirt than the bullies and her sleeves are shorter, although in her portrait they’re normal length. Personality Soushou wields the coward persona, meaning if she witnesses anything suspicious she runs home crying because she gets scared easily. When you take a photo of her, instead of covering her face she makes a heart with her hands. She avoids huge crowds and only interacts with the player *if they start a conversation with her* and her friends, which she only has 2 of. Reputation Soushou’s reputation is -30: Liked: -5 Respected: 10 Feared: -100 Dere Stats * Tsundere: 0% * Yandere: 0% * Kuudere: 10% * Dandere: 10% * Himedere: 0% * Deredere: 30% * Kamidere: 0% * Sadodere: 40% * Bakadere: 10% Relationships * Yandere-Chan: Heard rumors of a yandere lurking around school, and people point out it’s Yan-Chan, but unknown what to think about her due to her facade of a normal school girl. * Her crush: The player needs to stalk Soushou in order to learn her crush, and when stalked, she can witness Soushou toying with her but not in a disrespectful way. The player can match make her crush or kill her. * Other students: Tries to avoid them due to not knowing them and feeling like she’ll be judged. Backstory *Called by the gender of time story happens* Soushou Kegawoshita was born as a cute boy on March 3, 2006, making him a Pisces. He was also born with diseases, which he realized he had at age 12, aka last year. He grew up like a normal girl instead of a guy, he would always be interested in Hello Kitty *by Sanrio* and wears cutesy dresses. His mom, who is currently single and deceased, but was married back then, finally realized this when he was 6 that he was born in the wrong body! His mom then allowed him to do what he wanted, unless it was illegal, in order to make him happy. Later, at age 10, he arrived in 5th grade completely different, he was in a dress, which he would wear only at home, but now felt fine wearing them in public, and everyone was shook. Soushou was now female! She started to act like a girl completely, she giggled like a girl, ate like a girl, walked like a girl and even interacted with everything like a girl. Currently, she is at Akademi with only 2 friends, but now more aware as when she got older, people started to treat transgender people differently. Soushou also developed a crush on a girl that the player has to find out who she’s crushing on. Diseases Pigment loss: She was born without enough pigments to give her hair and eyes color, she was also born without eyebrows. Unnamed bone disease: Her bones grew as extremely fragile, meaning she would die easier. Hypoxia: She was born with low oxygen in her tissues. Trivia * She doesn’t like anything tight on her face, so she put wiring in her mask so it wouldn’t tighten to her face. That’s why her mask appears rectangular. * Soushou doesn’t mind eating animals even though she loves them. * She’s best at baking donuts and writing, so she made her own recipe for maple blueberry donuts and a rough draft for a Yandere anime boy novel. * If she was still male, she would be heterosexual, but Soushou is female, so she is homosexual. Category:OCs Category:LCHoynoski’s OCs Category:Transgender Characters Category:Coward Category:Females Category:Class 1-1 Category:Homosexual